


Untitled Marvey Fanart

by armapella



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Men - Freeform, Shirtless, Uncensored, kiss, marvey, naked, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armapella/pseuds/armapella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much Mike and Harvey kissing naked; because that's what they should do in the show -fanart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Marvey Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Honey Trap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275841) by [SuzyQSmilesForYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzyQSmilesForYou/pseuds/SuzyQSmilesForYou). 



> So i just finished watching Suits season premiere (season 5). I spent the whole month reading Marvey fanfictions and when the episode began (no spoilers) i was honestly surprised to see Mike with Rachel. I was like : Why isn't he with Harvey ? Why isn't Rachel with Donna ? It took me MINUTES to remember that there are no canon Marvey; so the first thing i did when i finished the episode was to read some Marvey (a smut scene from Honey Trap) and then draw me some Marvey. I know that neither of them has facial hair but i'm a big fan of that and since i drew this ... :p
> 
> For their cocks, i'm sorry but i still don't know what's AO3 policy about that so i censored it, but i still think it's pretty clear lol. For more clues, i used Honey Trap : Mike's cock is long while Harvey's thick.
> 
> If you don't know who is who; follow the moles ...  
> Ah, and i used a reference for the picture, was too tired to figure out a position and the muscles on my own xD So if you think you've seen this position before, that's why and ... you naughty !
> 
> Enjoy and comment !  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more of my 'uncensored' work, here's my tumblr : http://armapella.tumblr.com/  
> Don't hesitate to share with other Marvey - or just cock in general- fans ! :D  
> Love,  
> Del.


End file.
